Episode 110 (6th March 1986)
Plot Sharon tells Angie she knows about her suicide attempt and is worried about her. Mary informs Dot that there is someone at the door for her. The man walks into Dot's living room and Dot is delighted: it is her estranged husband, Charlie. Naima disapproves of Debbie going out with DS Quick whilst she is in a relationship with Andy. Den visits Lou with a bottle of alcohol and tells her about Angie's suicide attempt, so Lou gathers the female locals at her house for a meeting. Dot gets Charlie lunch at The Vic and treats him to a cigar for after his meal. Debbie tells Andy that she is going out to a jazz night with DS Quick as he will be at work. Andy tells Debbie she has got it wrong and he is working tomorrow, but he does not care anyway. Simon picks up on Andy's jealousy and winds him up. Lou is unimpressed to see Charlie in the launderette. Angie almost tells Tony about her suicide attempt but decides not to. Tony tells her that there are men queuing up to date her and that she is worth more than Den, but Angie is adamant that Den is the one for her. DS Quick sees a pug in the window of a pet shop and thinks it might be Willy. The local women gather at Number 45 and Lou tells them that they must keep an eye out on Angie, and that they will take it in turns to look out for her. Kelvin tries cheering Sharon up but has little success. Charlie asks Dot if he can borrow some money off of her so that he can meet a man about some business work. Dot gives him the money and he runs off, telling her he will take her out for a meal in the evening. DS Quick drives Ethel to the pet shop but when they get there there is no pug to be seen in the window. Andy teaches Mary how to read at Number 43. Simon takes Naima out to the cinema as the pair spend more time together. Naima tells Simon that she needs to make sure any man is worth it before committing to a relationship with them. Dot waits at the launderette, all dressed up, for Charlie to return and pick her up. Naima tells Andy that he should tell Naima how he feels about her seeing DS Quick, but Andy tells her he is in an open relationship and does not care who she sees. Just as Debbie is about to leave, Andy nearly tells her that he loves her, but he does not. He pretends he is unbothered by her seeing DS Quick, but once she has headed out with DS Quick, Andy smashes a cup. Dot returns to her new flat and looks through her drawers. The realisation hits her that Charlie has done a runner with her money. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Pet Shop Assistant - Joanne Brookes Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *23A Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Foodstore *Launderette *Unknown street Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'No law against a bloke visiting his own wife, is there, Dot?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes